Transformers used as position, or location, sensors are known. Typically, such a transformer provides one or more output potentials that vary with the position of a magnetic member disposed within the transformer. From these outputs, the displacement (rotational and/or linear) of the magnetic member may be determined.
In conventional transformers, connectivity faults (e.g., short circuits, open circuits, etc.) may negatively impact the generation of the output potentials. In some cases, connectivity faults may reduce the accuracy of the determination of the position of the magnetic member, or even effectively eliminate determinations of the position of the magnetic member all together. In such instances, the overall functionality a system that implements such a transformer (e.g., a control system, etc.) to detect linear and/or rotational displacement may be significantly impaired.
Consequently, in conventional systems, two or more transformers are used in parallel to verify the output potentials and detect connectivity faults in one of the transformers based on differences in output potentials between the transformers. However, this solution requires the system to include space and processing capabilities for the additional transformer(s). The inclusion of multiple transformers also increases the cost and complexity of the system.